Figés dans le temps c'est mortelement ennuyeux!
by La Rose Enchainee
Summary: <html><head></head>La saison 1 se fini sur la scène de la piscine. Mais l'attente à la saison 2 risque d'être un peu longue non? Un CRACK qui, j'espère sera à votre goût! Le trio Moriaty, Watson et Holmes est en scène!</html>


One shot!

Figé dans le temps. Cela doit être dur. Mais Moriaty, Sherlock et Watson vont vraiment rester dans cette position jusqu'à la sortie de la saison deux?

M-Dîtes: ça vous dit pas de vous assoire? J'ai un peu mal aux jambes.

W-Moi ça va je suis déjà assis.

S-Je pense pas que ce soit possible. Si on s'assoie on va pas pouvoir se relever.

M-Vu le temps qu'ils vont mettre à crée la saison deux je crois qu'on aura le temps de se relever. Bon. Moi je m'assoie.

**Ooo**

W-Sherlock... Tu trembles?

S-Mais aussi ils mettent trois plombes à faire la nouvelle saison. J'en peux plus.

M-Je l'avais dit.

W- Allez Sherlock assis toi.

S- Non.

W-Pourquoi?

S- Parce que je suis pas fou au point de m'assoir et de taper la discute avec un criminel consultant.

M- Sois pas timide!

S- C'est pas **du tout** de la timidité.

**Ooo**

W- Tes pas mieux assis?

S-...

M- Il est à moitié endormi là.

S- Absolument pas!

W- Ment pas Sherlock: t'as pas dormi depuis un bout de temps.

M- Il peut dormir sur le carrelage froid de la piscine quand même!

W- Tu propose quoi alors? La parka est couverte d'explosifs.

M- Il peut mettre sa tête sur mes genoux par exemple. ça me dérange pas ! (*-*)

S-QUOI ?

W- (-_-)"

M- Ben quoi?

S- Mon dieu... Mais qu'ils se grouillent!

**Oooo**

W- Jim...

M-Quoi?

W- Si Sherlock se réveille tu vas recevoir un méchant coup de poing.

M- Oui mais il est bien là!

W- Je dis ça pour ta survie après tout.

**Oooo**

W- Sherlock c'est pas la peine de le menacer avec ton fusil: faut qu'il soit en vie pour la saison deux.

S- Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveiller?

W- Parce que moi aussi je dormais. Et t'avais besoin de sommeil.

M- Avoue que ça t'as plu!

S- Va te faire ******

**Oooo**

W- Tu fais quoi Moriaty?

M- Je joue sur mon portable.

W- Mais encore.

M- En faite je suis une vache qui saute tout le temps et je dois aller au ciel en sautant sur bout de terre qui flotte et en même temps récupérer des paquets cadeaux en parachute.

W-?

S- C'est quoi ce jeu débile?

M- Je m'ennuie alors je fais ce que je peux pour passer le temps. En plus c'est pas aussi facile!

S- Tu parles je te le fais en quelque minutes!

W- Je sens le truc venir...

**Oooo**

M- Alors?

S- Oh ça va!

W- Et une heure! Une!

S- Tu le feras après John et on verras combien de temps tu mets!

**Oooo**

W-Finis!

M- Une heure pile! J'avais fais 1h30 et Sherlock 2h.

S-... No comment.

W- Alors?

M- C'est toi le boss du saut de vache! *applaudi*

S- C'est ridicule!

W- Tes surtout mauvais perdant. Tu vois, ça sert de savoir faire autre chose que le travail.

M- Il nous doit combien?

W- 5 livres pour toi et 10 pour moi.

S- Je suis sûr que t'as triché.

M- Ah non! J'suis témoin.

S- *boude* C'est une mutinerie...

**Oooo**

M- J'aimerai bien me baigner moi.

W- On a pas de maillot.

M- Si. J'en ai dans mon sac.

S- D'où tu les sort?

M- Bonne question.

W- Moi je dirais que c'est celle qui écrit la fic non?

M- La petite coquine. Tout ça juste pour voir Sherlock en maillot.

S- QUOI ? (O/O)

M- Remarque je suis tenté de le voir moi aussi.

W- Euh... Je suis pas obligé, si ?

M- Je vais les chercher!

S- Oh mon dieu...

**Oooo**

W- Bon... C'est vrai que l'eau et bonne.

M- En plus on a tout notre temps.

S- ...

M- Pourquoi tu reste au bord mon cher?

W- Il sait pas nager.

M- Ah bon?

S- Bien sûr que si! Je veux pas nager c'est tout.

M- T'aime pas ton maillot?

S- Là n'est pas la question!

W- Bon moi je vais faire un plongeon.

S- Non.

W- Pourquoi?

S- Je veux pas me mouiller les cheveux.

M- C'est pour ça. Ben raison de plus! Je t'accompagne Johnny!

W- C'est pas pour me tuer par derrière j'espère!

**Oooo**

S- Vous avez pas oser!

W- A présent t'es trempé jusqu'aux os Sherlock. Donc si, on a oser.

S-*saisi John et commence à le noyer* Je vais te couler! Je vais te tuer!

M- Moi aussi je t'ai mouillé. Tu me noie aussi? *espoir*

S- Toi aussi ça va venir!

**Oooo**

S- Quelqu'un a une brosse.

W- Ben non.

M- T'es très sexy avec tes cheveux en bataille Sherlock.

S- Mon dieu. Non mais vraiment. Vous avez pas de brosse.

W&M- On en a pas besoin.

S- Bon sang c'est quoi cette vie.

W- Je commence à avoir peur que Sherlock devienne dépressif.

M- Il va juste étriper celle qui a fait ce scénario mais après ça ira mieux je pense.

**Oooo**

S- C'est quoi ça?

W- Un plateau de nourriture.

S- Mais qu'es ce que ça fait là?

M- Ben.. Y a des gens qui pense à nous.

W- C'est gentil ça dis donc!

M- C'est de qui?

S- " Bon appétit." Signé "La Rose Enchaînée"

W- Rien d'autre?

S- Juste ça.

M- Bon bah. Moi je mange.

S- Elle est sympa dans le fond.

**Oooo**

S- Mais elles sont où les bombes?

W- Ben...

M- Aucune idée! d (^^) b

W- Okay. On a perdu les bombes.

S- Oh non...

M- Pas de panique! On a le temps!

S- Au pire on demandera à nos créateurs de financer d'autres bombes.

W- Alors on les cherches pas.

S- Non. Passe moi ton portable Moriaty.

M- Tu vas faire le jeu saut de vache?

S- Au moins ça passe le temps.

W- Tu t'ennuie?

S- Qu'à peine!

M- Bon... Faudra leur dire qu'on a paumé les bombes.

W- Maintenant que j'y pense. Les autres, Lestrade, Mycroft, Sally ect... Il font quoi?

S- Ils nous cherchent.

W- Qu'es ce qu'on va leur dire...

S- Bah ce qu'on a fait!

W- Tu compte leur dire que pendant qu'ils pensaient qu'on souffraient le martyre avec Jim, on faisait un concours de saut de vache, auquel tu as perdu, on se baignait dans la piscine et on mangeait un morceau tout les trois? Oh! J'avais oublier que tu as dormi sur les genoux de Moriaty.

**One-shot juste pour le fun! J'espère que vous avez aimé! **

**S- Complétement ridicule.**

**W- Allez c'était marrant dans le fond.**

**M- Faudra refaire des piscines party ( )b**


End file.
